Hating Valentine's Day
by NoBodyOfInterest
Summary: Rose Weasley was hating Valentine's Day. The worst part? Everyone seemed to assume she liked someone but refused to tell her who. Also everyone else is out at Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. Well almost everyone else.


**Hey peopleoids well I really felt in the writing mood lately so here is another story that hopefully you will enjoy.**

**Also like I said in my last stories note I am thinking of writing a Reading the Books series for Harry Potter so if I did who would you like to be featured in it (e.g. Marauders, Next Gen, Order original or second, D.A. etc) which ones do you like to read thanks.**

Rose Weasley was hating Valentine's Day

This wasn't all that new Valentine's Day had always slightly annoyed Rose Weasley.

But this was the first time she had hated it.

It's not that she was always single on Valentine's Day and was bitter on the contrary she quite often had dates on Valentine's Day. She didn't this year.

It wasn't that she hated all the couples hanging around on Valentine's Day either she could always deal with them. This year she couldn't.

And it most certainly was not because she liked someone this year but didn't want to admit it. Did she?

No Rose refused to believe that she liked someone because really she didn't have time for it. It was NEWT year and there was no way she was going to let herself get distracted by people she may or may not like. Wait no she definitely did not like them.

Her friend Juliana for some reason believed she liked someone but would not tell Rose who on earth she thought it was.

"_Hey Rose I'm about to leave."_

"_Huh oh yeah your going out with Zachary today aren't you." _

_Juliana rolled her eyes and flicked her short black hair out of her eye. "Of course I am Rose it is Valentine's Day and not all of us are in a committed relationship with books." Then her tall friend turned away from the door. "Or is today the day you finally tell him that you like him."_

_Rose looked up from her book. "Okay Julie how many times do we have to go through this I don't like anyone and would you at least do me the curtsey of telling who you and everyone else in this school seems to believe I do."_

_Juliana just left the room giving a small laugh at her friends supposed ignorance._

Rose closed her book and put it down on the library table with a small *thud* finally resigning herself to the fact that she was going to get no work done today and returning her efforts to trying to figure who Juliana thought she liked.

It wasn't just Juliana either.

"_ROSE."_

"_What is it Hugo."_

"_Mum has sent you a letter." Her younger brother came into the room holding a small parchment envelope._

"_Oh thanks can you just put it over there." She said gesturing half heartedly to the table by her left._

"_Sure" Hugo said rolling his eyes as he placed the envelope carefully on the table piled high with books and pieces of parchment. "What are all these he said" his eyes on the pile of scrunched up and discarded parchments._

_Rose quickly glanced up before locking her eyes back to her book "bad essays."_

_Hugo rolled his eyes at his sister's antics and grabbed her book out of her hands._

"_Hey!" Rose said standing up and bringing herself to her full height which was still regrettably shorter than her brothers._

"_Look Rose you need to stop studying for a little while and just enjoy yourself and maybe tell the guy you like that you like him."_

_Rose just looked at Hugo before finally saying "Hugo I will not stop studying and who is this guy who everyone says I supposedly like."_

_But even her own brother wouldn't give her an answer but as he just walked away and Rose could have sworn she heard him mutter "you'll see soon enough" under his breath._

Rose was sick of all of this Valentine's Day lovey-dovey junk. But she really didn't know why maybe everyone was right maybe she did like someone... No she would know for sure and she would know who it was for a start so there was no way she liked someone.

"So why does everyone think you do" a voice in her head said.

"Because they are all idiots." She thought back

"You know that's not true."

"Then maybe they have had a momentary lapse of judgement."

"Yeah everyone in school has had a lapse of judgement at exactly the same time and they said you were smart Rose."

"It could happen, wait now I am arguing with myself I am clearly going crazy from all this stress."

"Now that I can agree with"

"Okay me well if you are so smart why don't tell me who I am meant to like."

"Oh come on I think you know that."

"I might but seeing as you are me then I feel as though I can ask you."

"Well he's in this room hope that helps."

Rose shook her head she clearly was going crazy from stress but decided to see who was in the room just case.

But she must have been crazier than she had already thought for as see looked around the library she couldn't see anyone.

Of course everyone else was at Hogsmeade enjoying their Valentine's Day. The thought made her bitterer than she cared to admit.

"Dammit they are all right."

"They were all right about what?"

Rose turned her head shocked at the fact that she had actually said that out loud only to see someone that made her heart give a small leap.

No. No! NO! NO way on earth.

"Weasley?" Scorpius Malfoy was towering over her his eyebrow raised.

Rose suddenly realised she had frozen at her realisation but she was determined to remain calm.

"What Malfoy?" she said much more angrily than she had intended.

"Okay calm down Weasley I was being polite for once no need to bite my head off." Rose mentally kicked herself he was right of course he had been being quite nice and she had just snapped at him.

"Sorry exam nerves I guess."

"It's fine." He said rolling his eyes and taking the seat next to her "though why you are so nervous I don't know exams are ages away and you're going to pass them all anyway so quit worrying already."

Rose had to admit that although a lot of people had already said that to her before the way Scorpius said it made her feel a bit better NO she thought it's Malfoy not Scorpius, Malfoy.

"Weasley?"

Rose looked up again to see Sco-Malfoy looking at her with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry what?"

He rolled his eyes again "I asked why you aren't at Hogsmeade with everyone else"

"Studying remember? And I could ask you the same question."

"Didn't feel like going I guess." He said looking absentmindedly out the window across the lake.

"But aren't you dating that girl Melanie." As soon as she said Rose had a sudden hate for Melanie even though she was pretty sure she had never met her.

"I broke up with her yesterday."

"Oh sorry I guess."

"Why should you be sorry I broke up with her?"

Rose could feel herself turning red "Oh yeah well why did you break up with her." she said annoyed with herself for being so curious. Malfoy looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw something behind his eyes something that she couldn't quite place.

"I don't know Rose." He said shaking his head slightly his eyes still hiding that strange emotion as he turned his head down again. Rose just looked at him then she suddenly realised something.

"You called me Rose." Scorpius (I suppose I have to call him that now she thought) looked up once again only to turn away again.

"Yeah." He murmured so quietly Rose almost didn't hear him "I guess I did."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm getting a bit tired of us being enemies" he said looking up that strange look back in his eyes then he gave a quiet chuckle "and I'm getting a bit tired of you also winning all our arguments."

"Yeah but I haven't won all of our arguments you know." He raised his eyebrow once more,

"You know if you keep doing that one day your eyebrow is going to stay stuck like that." He gave another chuckle.

"You already did that remember in year three."

"Oh yeah." Rose had to chuckle as well after that and she couldn't help but think how nice it was that now she and Scorpius were actually getting along.

"Rose?" Rose once again had to snap herself out of thoughts. "Okay Rose seriously why do you keep doing that."

"Umm like I said exam stress." She said looking down at the table.

"Rose look I know you are smarter than me and most people but I am still not dumb so please don't insult my intelligence by giving these excuses just tell me why you keep zoning out like that." Rose looked up only to see another strange look back in his eyes that she still couldn't place.

"Uh there you go again look Rose if you don't want to talk to me just tell me." He stood up and started to leave. Rose stood up.

"Wait." Scorpius looked around his eyes still hiding that expression that Rose couldn't seem to identify either and his face flushed pink. "Look I'm sorry okay I do want to talk to you."

"Will you tell me why you keep zoning out like that?"

"Fine."

"Well?" she gestured to the seat next to her as she sat down again. Scorpius gave a sigh and sat back down next to her.

"I wasn't finished I will tell you why I zone out like that if you tell me why you broke up with Melanie."Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I should have known there would be a catch but like I said I don't know." Rose raised her eyebrow to match Scorpius' expression from before. "Fine I broke up with her because well... I guess." His eyes still had a strange expression in them now mixed with emotions that Rose could identify as confusion and conflict.

"Come on."

"Well because I like someone else." Rose nodded as she tried to stop her heart dropping.

"So it's your turn."

"Oh yeah well the same reason I guess." She murmured staring at the table as though she was trying to find a way to sink into.

"Can you tell me who?" Rose looked up at the strange tone to Scorpius' voice and looked into his grey eyes only to still see that odd expression only less hidden this time.

Then it hit her, his first expression, embarrassment, the second, hurt but that last one she still couldn't quite place.

"If you tell me who you like." The words were out of her mouth before she even noticed that she was thinking them.

"Why do I always have to tell you something first." That still unidentified expression in his eyes.

"Okay I'll tell you but you will tell me afterwards wont you."

"Sure"

"Okay" she took a long breath "well he's in Slytherin"

"Yeah...?"

"And um...?"

"Okay Rose look if you really don't want me to know then don't tell me. But could you tell me if I know them."

"Well you definitely know them." She looked back at him and steeled herself. "No it's fine I will tell you."

"Okay."

"It's" she mumbled the final word.

"Rose?"

"It's you." She looked back up at him expecting to see disgust, humiliation or anger. What she was not expecting was that still mysterious expression and shock. Rose turned back to the table.

"Well you have to tell me now don't you?" She mumbled not looking up from the table that her eyes were fixed on.

"The funny thing is my answer is the same as yours." At that she had to look up.

"What?"

He gave a small smirk "My answer is the same as yours... You."

Then he leaned across the table and lightly kissed her. He leaned back and put his small signature smirk back on his face.

"Looks like it was good thing that neither of us went to Hogsmeade today."

She smirked back "Yeah but we still have the rest of the day."

"So you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"I'd love to... wait."

"What?"

"Dammit they were all right!"

"Who was right" Scorpius looked at her his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Everyone! They all said that I liked someone."

Scorpius reached out and grabbed her hand "So for the first time Rose Weasley was wrong about something."

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I mind being wrong this time."

"But any other time?"

"Oh I would definitely mind then."

Scorpius laughed "come on lets go."

They both got up and walked out the library and Rose was now not annoyed by the fact that it was February the 14th.

And to think this morning she had been hating Valentine's Day.

**Well there you go guys I like this story quite a lot and I really enjoyed writing it.**

**And as I have said before I love the idea of Rose and Scorpius (though I also like Roxanne/Scorpius).**

**Please tell me what you thought in a review and stay tuned for more I guess.**

**I should be updating By Any Other Name at some point in the next three days so look forward to that.**

**Review The Simple Rules of Weasley Life and I'm Serious Sirius (and my other stories if you want)**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll (after all it is there to be voted on).**

**See ya later peoples**

**NobodyOfInterest.**


End file.
